Me and God Love Her
by Hollywood.Thrills
Summary: It's cuz me and God love her


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own, pretend to own, or even know any of the actors/characters/creators of _Sons of Anarchy_. I just like to play around with them for my amusement and yours_._ As always, love it, hate it, let me know how you like it. Reviews of any kind are appreciated.

_**Disclaimer Number 2:**_ I do not own, or pretend to own the lyrics for _'God Love Her'_. It is the sole property of Toby Keith and Vicky McGehee and Show Dog Nashville entertainment.

_**Disclaimer Number 3:**_ Since we know so little about the character of Happy, I've taken creative license on this story. It is completely stand-alone from any of Kurt Sutter's storylines. And all spelling mistakes and abbreviations are intentional. I tried to make it translate as close to his speech as possible, without making him sound like an uneducated moron. Sorry, but I hate stories that butcher up his dialogue as if he wasn't taught proper English.

_**Disclaimer Number 4:** Italics=speech_, regular text=storyline. Get it? Got it? Good. Onward dear reader, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Just a girl born in Dixie, washed in the blood<br>And raised on the banks of the Mississippi mud  
>She always had a thing about fallin' in love with a bad boy<br>Yeah they could see it all comin'  
>But her daddy never dreamed<br>She'd grow up that fast, you know what I mean  
>The way a girls gets when she turns seventeen, kinda crazy <em>

Madeleine O'Reilly was her name. I was a mere 20 year old prospect when I met her. Ridin' through this po-dunk town called Dixie on the way back to Biloxi, I almost wrecked my bike when I caught sight of 'er. Wearin' a yellow sundress that floated around her curves as she stood on the steps of that little white church, makin' nice with all the parishioners like her Daddy told 'er. Everyone stared at us, probably sendin' up prayers to the good Lord above to save our souls. Everyone, 'cept her. She smiled.

_She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter_  
><em>She was baptized in dirty water<em>  
><em>Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me<em>  
><em>They knew they couldn't stop her<em>  
><em>She holds tight to me and the Bible<em>  
><em>On the back seat of my motorcycle<em>  
><em>Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see<em>  
><em>God love her<em>  
><em>Oh, me and God love her<em>

Found myself hangin' around the Biloxi charter more often then I shoulda, ridin' through rinky-dink Dixie just to see if I could catch a glimpse of her. Caught 'er a few times too. Hard not to with that red mess 'a hair she's got. It was by complete accident the first time I got to talk to her. Stopped at a two-bit diner on the way back from a run and there she was. Red hair pulled away from her, secured with some stupid gauzy bow that matched the 50's style waitress outfit she was sportin'. When she came over to our table with the coffee pot and caught sight 'a me, she gave me a full blown smile, pearly white teeth flashin', and said, "Hey there Sugar, I'm Maddie", I was hooked.

Spent a lot of time with 'er after that. She was born an' raised in Dixie, Mississippi. Wanted to get out of this town when she was old enough. See the world beyond this small town where everyone knew 'er. I fell in love with the preacher's daughter. And I fell hard.

Her parents forbid it. Had just brought her home from a ride around town when her parents pulled up and caught sight 'a her kissin' me against my bike. Her Mama cried, big wrackin' sobs while her Daddy yelled 'til he was blue in the face. They marched her in the house, Mama sayin' "How could you Madeleine", over an' over again while 'er Daddy threatened me with a sawed off shotgun. Didn't stop her from turnin' around and lookin' at me. Caught the sight of her big, white smile 'fore the front door slammed shut.

_She kissed her mama good-bye  
>Said, "I'll be sure to phone 'ya"<br>She called her from a truck stop in Tucson, Arizona  
>With amazing grace we made California alive<br>And then my gypsy life started takin' it's toll  
>And the fast lane got empty and out of control<br>And just like an angel she saved my soul from the devil_

On her 19th birthday is when we left Dixie, Mississippi behind. Pulled up in front of that little white church on my bike, and there she was, just like she was 2 years ago. Only instead 'a standing next to her Daddy an' makin' niceties with the town folk, she ran down those steps and flung herself in my arms. And in front 'a God an' everybody, she kissed me. _  
><em>

Her Mama ran down to us and tried to pull 'er away from me. Somethin' 'bout makin' a scene or some shit. She shrugged off her Mama's embrace, and with tears in 'er eyes, kissed 'er Mama an' said, "I love you Mama, I'll be sure to phone ya. Goodbye." And with that, she flung herself on the back of my bike. And with the Holy Bible pressed between her abdomen and the Reaper on my back, we drove off.

She did call her Mama. Made a stop in Tucson to stretch our legs and get somethin' to eat. When she didn't come out of the truck stop after a while, I went in a found 'er by a payphone, sayin', "Cuz I love him Mama. I gotta go now. Give my love to Daddy." I wrapped my arms around 'er and let 'er collect herself before she flashed that pearly white smile at me and said "Let's get goin' to California."

Things got hectic after that. Between movin' from California to Washington, shit with my ma, goin' Nomad, shit in and out of the club, my life got chaotic. I lost sight 'a who I was and let things spiral out of control. I became a hardened person. It was her that brought me back. After a particularly bad night, I asked her why she was with me. She flashed that smile at me and said "Because I love you, that's why." Hearin' those words soothed my soul in the way only she could.

_She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter  
>She was baptized in dirty water<br>Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me  
>They knew they couldn't stop her<br>She holds tight to me and the Bible  
>On the back seat of my motorcycle<br>Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see  
>God love her<br>Oh, me and God love her_

I take 'er to church every Sunday. And she smiles at me from the steps before she walks over to me and gets onto the bike behind me, sandwiching that Bible between herself and the Reaper, just like she did all those years ago.

_Now she holds tight to me and the Bible_  
><em>On the back seat of my motorcycle<em>  
><em>Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see<em>  
><em>God love her<em>  
><em>Oh me and God love her<em>  
><em>God love her<em>  
><em>Me and God love her<em>

She'll call her Mama when she gets home, and they'll talk for hours. I'll stand in the doorway and watch 'er, laughin' and swappin' stories. And when she catches sight of me, she'll flash that white smile my way and I'll ask myself how I got this lucky. And I always know the answer to that.

It's cuz me an' God love her.


End file.
